Somebody
by the lazy heron
Summary: One night at 12 a.m., I decided to rewrite the lyrics of All Star into a story and this is the outcome of that decision.


I remember that quite some time ago, someone - my grandfather - had told me that one day, the entire world was going to take advantage of me if I'm ignorant. I wasn't really smart at the time, so I didn't know what that meant.

In primary, there's this girl. This girl made fun of me all the time, so, I decided to annoy her too. I uhh, failed at that.

Years and years went by and eventually at the beginning of high school, the girl and I became friends. However, new school means new rules. I, of course, ignored them and ended up in trouble many times. Although I got in trouble, I still did well in class and got smarter too. But I felt pretty dumb.

Being a teenager, I'm curious. Too curious. I went on lots of trips out of town and even to the countryside. I never travelled alone, the girl came with me and oh boy is she pretty. I might be crushing on her. Maybe.

In my second year of high school i joined the high school soccer team. I was decent, I suppose, at soccer but I did well in my games. Mostly because the girl was always on the sidelines cheering me on. That gave me motivation, but possibly distracted me too.

I was crazy enough to invite her to a rock concert. She enjoyed it nonetheless and I did too. When I drove her home, we stood in front of her house on the front yard, just staring at the night sky. We both made a wish when there was shooting star. We didn't tell each other. We kind of stood there awkwardly until I decided to pull out a small box. I gave the box to her and she opened it. I looked away shyly as she pulled out a gold necklace. She smiled with a blush, kissed me on the cheek and rushed into her house.

My first date went pretty well.

Winter came and it started to snow often. This one time the girl and I watched a movie together at her place, wrapped in blankets. It was nice.

We went to many places such as the Museum of Astronomy. I don't know why we went there, but it was funny. Really funny, for some unknown reason.

Near the end of winter, I took her to an ice-skating rink. Going ice-skating is probably one of the most romantic things you could do. Except falling over and bruising your tailbone isn't exactly romantic. We laughed at each other so many times. Afterwards, we stood out in front of her house again. But this time, it was her who had the gift to give. That night, we had our first kiss.

The day after, I received news that her house had set fire during the night. She had escaped but she went back in, of course, to help her mum. I smiled, what a hero. I wiped a tear away.

She didn't make it back out.

I started to blank out during my soccer games, causing my team to lose multiple times.

I started to tune out the world, putting my earphones in and listening to what she and I would listen to.

I started to cry while holding her necklace in my hands.

And I started to cry even more when I saw a shooting star.

At my last year of highschool, I left my soccer team.

I threw away my earphones.

I hid her necklace in a box.

And I'd shout at the night sky with tears flowing down my cheeks.

One day I was at the counter in a gas station and this stranger walks to me and asks if I had any spare cash on me so they could fill up their tank. They wanted to get out of town. I had plenty of spare change on me, so I gave them some. Maybe I could learn from this person, I could fill up myself up and I could use a bit of change.

The years continued to come and go. I grew older and older. As white hairs started to appear, I started to hang out with my friends. These friends were from the times I'd drink myself away at the bar. They're good people and we support each other.

As we were all in our late 60s, we went fishing, we played golf. Things that teenage me would consider to be "old people things".

During the last moments of my life, I started to look back on things.

I went and sat on the bleachers at the soccer stadium, watching a team practice.

I went to a record store and looked through the rock songs.

I went and opened the box and pulled out her gold necklace.

I saw a shooting star out from my window on my hospital bed.

As I breathed my last breath.


End file.
